(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to screw removing tools of the lever actuated type.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized a varity of lever and fulcrum devices. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,352,917, 2,745,448, and 4,015,490.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,917 a pliers-like tool has opposing jaws with a fixed screwdriver located in one of the jaws.
In the present invention the screwdriver is rotatable and the bracket fixes the jaws relative to the workpiece.
In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,448 and 4,015,490, the disclosed tools are attached to the workpieces by a bolt.
The present invention includes no such structure or function.